Fanfictional Glee Project Season 1
by Zampard
Summary: The Glee Project Competition - Fanfiction style. Audition your character and see if he/she makes it all the way to the finals! Won't take longer than 10 minutes, nothing to lose, read the instructions and try out! :D Your characters may even have an interesting storyline if I like them :


**Chapter 1: Casting Calls~**

**Hey guys, so this is the first ever fanfiction that I'm writing and I've decided to write a Fanfictional Glee Project Season 1! I know it's been done before, but I just decided to try my own competition! **

* * *

Here's how it'll go. In the reviews, you guys will answer the series of questions to follow that describe you/ your character IN THE ORDER SET. No harm trying, right? I need plenty of diversity so that I can make the story interesting When I have enough responses, I will choose the top 12 contenders and announce them in chapter 2. From the next chapter onwards, THE COMPETITION BEGINS.

* * *

Basically, I will control the story, including who will eventually win, who is eliminated weekly, what is the homework assignment/music video, who is the homework winner etc. You guys just need to sit back, read, and hope for the best for your favourite contenders! I may also change the story plots/ elimination order if the chapter reviews interest me xD :B. I'll definitely take note of which characters are 'fan favourites'

* * *

In the end, the winner will be likely to receive a very special prize. They would star in the next Glee fic that I write, with the same personality they brought when they entered this competition. So, let's do this! Answer the questions, make your character unique! Good luck! :D (A/N: I may not be able to post regularly, my major exams are coming soon but I'll definitely post after that! And there will be a time span from 30 Nov to 9 Dec that I will be overseas, so no posting then too! )

* * *

I need plenty of options, so feel free to also introduce more than 1 character! (But try to limit up to two haha, I don't want one person to give 20 characters please) Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor do I own the Glee Project. Shocker..

* * *

**ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER!**

His/Her:

1) Name?

2) Age? (Must be 17 and 25)

3) Physical appearance? (SPECIFIC)

4) Sexual Orientation?

5) Background?

6) Insecurities?

7) Strengths?

8) Weaknesses?

9) Relationship status?

10) Favourite type of clothing?

* * *

Others:

1) Give one word to describe your character's personality (e.g. flirty, charming, shy) and an example of how he/she is like that.

2) Rank the following themes in terms of competency for your character (Start with least competent and end with most competent): Individuality, Dance-ability, Vulnerability, Sexuality, Pair-ability, Adaptability, Theatricality, Generosity, and Actability.

3) Give two genres (one main and one support) that suits your character's voice?

4) Favourite GLEE character who inspires your character? Why?

5) Personal information about your character? (E.g. hobbies, etc.)

6) On a scale of 1 – 10, how confident is your character generally?

7) Rank the three in order of importance (Starting with most important): Acting, Singing and Stage Presence.

8) Why should I pick your character to be in the top 12?

9) What song would your character sing if they made it to the finale? Why?

* * *

And here's a sample. Don't worry, this character is not in the selection. He's just a guy I drafted up for example

His/Her:

1) Name?

Davis Pevaral Johnson.

2) Age? (Must be 17 and 25)

19.

3) Physical appearance? (SPECIFIC)

Brown, curly hair that isn't usually combed, black eyes, 5'5 feet tall, skinny, tan complexion, wears glasses, not very muscular, average-shape nose, no moustache and round face.

4) Sexual Orientation?

Straight.

5) Background?

Very little friends, Abused by parents when young, Half Italian and Half Spanish, Bullied a lot.

6) Insecurities?

His abuse- filled childhood, being called a nerd and being ridiculed for his looks.

7) Strengths?

Amazing singer, does well in sciences/maths and can be very open to people he trusts.

8) Weaknesses?

Dancing, Socialising and Has a slightly uncontrollable potty-mouth.

9) Relationship status?

Single. Never been in a relationship/ crushed on someone.

10) Favourite type of clothing?

Simple white t-shirt with khaki bermudas/ ¾ pants.

* * *

Others:

1) Give one word to describe your character's personality (e.g. flirty, charming, shy) and an example of how he/she is like that.

Timid. Never likes to step out of comfort zone unless with people he trusts, spends most of his time studying.

2) Rank the following themes in terms of competency for your character (Start with least competent and end with most competent): Individuality, Dance-ability, Vulnerability, Sexuality, Pair-ability, Adaptability, Theatricality, Generosity, and Actability.

Pair-ability, Dance-ability, Sexuality, Adaptability, Theatricality, Actability, Individuality, Generosity, Vulnerability.

3) Give two genres (one main and one support) that suits your character's voice?

Main: Blues

Support: Pop

4) Favourite GLEE character who inspires your character? Why?

Mike Chang. The way he dances inspires Davis to try dancing as well. Davis feels Mike's dancing speaks to him, telling him to just go ahead and not be afraid of anything.

5) Personal information about your character? (E.g. hobbies, etc.)

Likes to collect stamps and has lived with grandparents since they found out that he was being abused.

6) On a scale of 1 – 10, how confident is your character generally?

4

7) Rank the three in order of importance (Starting with most important): Acting, Singing and Stage Presence.

Singing, Acting, Stage Presence.

8) Why should I pick your character to be in the top 12?

He has a personal mission to fulfil, through the competition he wants to learn to accept himself as a more nerdy guy, and feel comfortable about it. He wants to inspire others and convey that you don't have to always be timid, but speak up for yourself when you need to. He wants to learn to do that himself during the competition and speak up more.

9) What song would your character sing if they made it to the finale? Why?

Titanium by David Guetta. By the finale, he wants to show that he has learned to accept himself and won't be affected by any remarks. He wants, through this song, to convey to others to stand strong no matter what.


End file.
